The Assassin's Thief
by hylianangel300
Summary: when Ezio meets a young thief who has amazing skills and a very interesting personality to boot he decides to teach her the ways of the assassins. as he starts to fall for her; he takes her on a mission with him to prove her skill. But, when tragedy befalls her. Ezio is bent on taking revenge for the fall of his thief. first attempt at a AC fanfic.
1. the view from a far

this is my first attempt at an Assassin's Creed Fanfic, so i'm sorry in advance if it isn't that good. but i hope you all enjoy it. It does contain two original characters and everyone else belongs to Ubisoft along with the series.

* * *

The Assassins Thief

BY: hylianangel300

A hawk screeched as it flew over the rooftops of Venice, where the infamous assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze sat on a roof top watching the streets below. He hoped he would see a thief steel something or watch a guard harass a women, so he would have something to chase down or kill. He did do a few jobs earlier today but, they were child's play to him. His targets were not as bright as he had hoped and made it easy which Ezio did not enjoy. He loved when target's provided a challenge for him. It gave him the chance to enhance and hone in his assassination techniques and skills. It also made the kill much more satisfying to him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the slight breeze hit his face the smells of the city reminded him of his home back in his uncle's villa. He wondered how his sister and mother were doing it's been at least 10 years since he last saw them. He thought of his father and his brothers and wondered what they would be doing if they were still alive. He took a moment of silence for his fallen family members. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard guards yelling. "Stop thief!" Ezio stood up and looked over the edge. He noticed a young girl no more than 30 years of age running through the streets knocking people out of the way in the process, Ezio took notice of this girls movements how fluid and swift they were. He was even more intrigued when the girl scaled atop of an arch way and jumped over it and landed perfectly. Ezio decided to follow her closely. He stalked her from the roof tops watching how she dodged the guards but he took notice that she made a mistake. When She scaled a roof and without looking before she jumped she landed right where the guards were which got her cornered. "We have you now thief." Ezio stood and watched and wondered what she would do. She looked up and noticed a pulley holding crates up. A brilliant idea hit her. She took her throwing knife and threw it at the rope. the crates fell instantly stunning the guards and she grabbed the rope that hoisted her up over on to a roof top. Ezio was impressed and took note what to do if he was in a situation like that. The guards decide to give up and walked away. Ezio walked along the roof tops looking for the girl. He searched for hours and hours and into the dead of night and couldn't find her. He decided to give up and pay Leonardo a visit. He walked along the streets thinking about that girl, as hard as he tried he couldn't get her off his mind. He arrived at Leonardo's place he knocked on the door. When he didn't answer he kept knocking on the door, until the door opened.

"Mio dio, Ezio, do you know what time it is?"

"sorry, I was in the area and decided to pay a little visit."

"You could have chosen a better time you know."

"Sorry here I have a gift for you."

"What would that be?" Ezio reached in his pouch and pulled out a scroll. "You found another one, let me see it!"

"Not so fast, how bout we do a little trade off. The page can be yours if you let me rest here for the night. I don't feel like sleeping on the roof tops again, and he guards will be more aware tonight."

"What did you do this time?"'

"Why I did nothing, I did pull off a few petty assassinations without being seen though." Ezio said walking into Leo's house and taking a seat.

"If you get too cocky then you are going slip up and get caught, your infamous Ezio. All the guards know who you are." Leo said shutting the door behind him.

"Hey if they pay me and it's for a good cause, why not? Besides the guards are on wary of a girl who apparently has been quite a devious thief around these parts for a few weeks, a very skilled one matter of fact."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw her today while I was sitting on the roof tops. I saw her dodge the people and the guards in a manner much like I do. I decided to follow her; she can scale walls with ease which impressed me. I saw her pull of a brilliant maneuver when she was cornered. Something I would have never thought of. She threw a throwing knife and it cut the rope in a pulley that was right above her. Then she grabbed the rope and it hoisted her up over the wall. I was trying to find he and couldn't so I decided to come here. "

"Interesting." Leo gave a slight laugh. " Sounds like you would like to take a fancy at this girl Ezio?"

Ezio smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "No I don't know the damn girl, nor really have seen her."

"It hasn't stopped you before."

"That is true, so I have decided to find her."

"You're going to go on a wild goose chase over some thief, and not focus on the important matters you know like hunting down the remaining Templars? What… " Leo knew to shut up when he saw Ezio glare at him.

"Sorry"

" Il suo bene" Ezio waved

"so what is your plan?"

" Well I guess I will just watch from the roof tops and if by luck I find her I will follow, like I would do with any target. " leo just sighed

"Once you made up your mind there is no stopping you is there?"

"You know me to well Leonardo."

"That I do sadly. Now show me that Codex page you found."

" va bene, catch." Leo caught it and took it over to work bench, she studied it. Ezio walked around his friend's shop. Looking at his friend's elaborate works of art, he noticed in the back was his friend's flying machine still in pieces from Ezio's escapade of flying over the roof tops of venezia. Ezio thoughts drifted back to the girl he saw earlier, he couldn't get her off of his mind. Ezio's thoughts were interrupted by Leo's voice.

"Well I decoded it, all it is are a few assassination techniques, here I wrote them down for you, you can practice them at your own leisure , now you must be tired, why don't you lay down on the couch and rest.

"I think I will do that." Ezio laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling until his eyes closed and he drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2 :The Meeting

" _Ezio help!" a girl screamed as Ezio fought his way through the mass amounts of guards as innocent people lay around his feet all dead. The blood mixing with the rain covering each of the cracks on the cobble stone streets, Ezio stopped and stood there, his breathing rugged his clothes torn and stained with his own and Templar guard's blood, as the glared the man holding a girl with a knife against her neck. "What's it gonna be assassin? You gonna let her die, or are you going to let us give you the proper sentence for your crimes just like your father and brothers deaths"_

"_Ezio forget about me let me die! You're too important to give your life up to save me!"_

"_Courageous girl, you're willing to give up your life to save his. So what is your choice assassin?"_

"_Ezio screamed "I CHOSE NEITHER" Ezio ran towards the Templar with his sword drawn, before he could comprehend he felt a something sharp fly right though him he stopped half way and the sword tumbled out of his hand as the world faded to black_

Ezio bolted up right scared out of his mind, he felt his chest and upper torso to check if he was . he laid awake on the couch thinking about his nightmare, he looked out the window and noticed the sun started to rise. He deiced to get up and leave he knew the guards would be switching posts and he would be able to sneak on to roof much more easily. As he walked out the door and he heard something. Looking around he noticed a shadowy figure jump on to the roof tops and disappear. He decided to follow the shadow. He bolted up onto the roof top and scanned the area for the shadow. He noticed the shadow jump across the roofs a few feet away. "HEY YOU,STOP!" he yelled the shadow turned around and bolted. Ezio followed suit and jumped across the roof tops, sprinting as fast as he could. He was struggling to keep up with it whatever it was this thing had speed. He noticed the thing start to tire out because its speed started to slow. Ezio bolted and tackle the figure without realizing how close they were to the end of the roof they both fell. Ezio didn't let go and took the impact mostly on his shoulder and the thing fell out of his grasp, Ezio rose holding his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ezio looked over and under the faint light of morning he saw that the figure he chased was a girl.

"Sorry, hey you are the same thief I saw yesterday, I have not seen may other people bolt and jump across the rooftops."

"Thanks I guess?" she said confused, but quickly she went back to an angry tone " were you stalking me? Why should I tell you my name? Are you going to turn me in?" she growled pulling out her knife attached to her thigh and pointed it at Ezio

"Relax signora I'm not going to turn you in. I want to know your name for a proper introduction"

She looked at him and gave a slight smirk "My name Clara Shalrecias. And what may yours be?"

"My name is Ezio auditore da frienze" he bowed

"Sounds rather fancy."

"Kind of, I was a nobleman in Frienze at one point in time."

"Why aren't you one now? And why are you wearing that strange outfit?" she questioned picking up the corner of his cape."

"I shouldn't tell you, how do I know you're not going to turn me in?"

"Smart ass bastard , but really what are you? Do you have something to hide Ezio?"

"Well I'm an assassin."

"Wait…what?" she said backing away "So are you here to kill me? Did guards hire you? Is that why you chased me?"

"No signora I'm kind of a wanted man myself, I would never work with the guards. I only fight against them along with the Templars."

"Who are Templars?"

"That's another story for another time."

"Oh, well I should get going before im seen"

"va bene signora Clara, if you would like how about you meet me at noon in the towns square."

"Why should I?"

"Well if you would like to know more about the Templars are and why I fight them I will tell you. But there is a catch.

"And, what may that be Messer Ezio?" She said in a snarky tone

"you will find out only if you meet me. " he said glancing her a smile as he started to run and climb up a roof and off into the sunrise. Clara stood there for a few moments as he ran off and thought to her self

"What exactly are you Ezio l'assassino?"


	3. The start of a new type of friendship

The sun was right over head of the town square, as Clara walked looking out for the assassin, she kept hearing footsteps following her but she could not see who it was. She walked into the ally to try to throw off whoever was following her. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and was about to draw out her knife when she heard a recognizable voice. "So you decided to come after all madona."

"Mio dio, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry It's a habit of mine, It is great for following people though."

"So what exactly is this catch you were talking about earlier?"

"Eager one aren't we? I want to have a little race."

"A race, that's the catch?"

"It's not an easy race though; I want to see more of those skills you have."

"What do you mean by skills?" she questioned

"Like I said I saw you out run those guards and you almost out ran me. I want to see more. I'm intrigued that a petty thief has that much skill, I have taken down thieves before but they were novices compared to you. So I devised a little race."

"So where is this race you planed?"

"Follow me." They walked out of the ally and Ezio pointed at a tower out in the distance

"You see that tower over there? We are going to race to it."

"Are you mad? That's at least five miles away."

" Let me finish, you can only run along the tops of buildings, and climb them, without having your feet touch the ground once you climbed atop the first building. If you can beat me to the top I will tell you about the Templars like I promised. And one other thing, but I'm not going to tell you until then. If I win you can go about your way and find out about them yourself. Do we have a deal?" Clara looked over at the building and smirked

"You're on"

"Va bene at the count of three we run one to three go!" the both took off bolting across the square and up atop the closet building. Clara looked and noticed Ezio a few buildings ahead.

"Come on madona you're never going to beat me standing there!" he yelled and laughed. Clara glared and bolted she glided across the roof tops with ease. She ran even faster as she saw she was gaining on Ezio. Before Ezio noticed Clara was running right beside him on the adjunct building.

"Not bad, for a petty thief! But can you keep your footing"

"Huh?" Ezio jumped over on to her roof top cutting her off her fast reflexes made her jump to the building Ezio was just on to prevent her from falling."

"Smart girl!"

" You haven't seen anything yet assassin!" she ran and using the same thing jumped right on to the rooftop a few feet in front of Ezio almost knocking him off luckily he grabbed on the ledge and hoisted himself back up as he saw Clara a few buildings ahead. He quickly caught up to her. "Damnt you didn't fall!"

"It will take a lot more then that madona!"

"Ha we will see!" she yelled picking up a few pebbles and threw them at Ezio,"

"Hey!"

"You never said anything about not using objects to outrun your opponent! Besides even if you did I'm a thief I don't play by the rules!" she laughed and then saw Ezio right up next to her the two of them were neck to neck. They both approached the building and climbed it at the same time. Ezio noticed her slowing down little."

"Tired thief?! I guess I was right, you can't beat me. And here I thought you had skill! A novice could do this!" Clara glared at him and growled Ezio smiled that was the exact thing he wanted to see and hear from her. She climbed faster jumping from ledge to ledge she looked up and saw she was almost there , she looked over an noticed Ezio tied with her as they both approached the very top Her hand reached the ledge before Ezio did and eh hoisted herself up, and collapsed." When Ezio got up he clapped for her. "Molto buona madona, you managed to beat me, consider it an honor you are the first person to."

"How the hell do you do that without getting winded?" she said trying to regain her breath.

"It takes practice. You will get the hang of it, since you beat me I will hold up my end of the bargain. Take a seat," Clara sat down to the far wall. And Ezio sat down right beside her and began to explain

"The Templars are an organization of men very powerful mean mind you who soul purpose it to find and obtain the Apple of Eden ."

"The Apple of Eden?"

"Yes the apple of Eden is a very valuable item sought out by the assassins and Templars. The Templars want to rule the world with it by controlling the minds of man, while we seek it to keep it out of their hands so we can be protect the world from it."

"oh, So why do you hunt them?"

"For one so they won't get their hands on it and two is for a more personal reason…"

"A personal reason? What happened Ezio?" Ezio closed his eyes and sighed.

"The Templars got my family killed…my father, and my two brothers they let my sister and mother live. But they hunted for me."

"…why?"

"They accused my family of being traitors, I delivered evidence against the accusations to my father's friend…little did I know that he would hide them and get my father and brothers convicted. I watch them get hung right in front of my eyes...so before he died he told me to go to a secret room where he told me to get what was in that chest. And it was these robes I wear now…at the time I never knew what they were, or that I was an destined to become an assassin. Until my uncle told me and since that day...I have been hunting them down one by one until to get vengeance on them. I have seen what they have done they are conspirators against Italia…you do not know the pain of losing family members and watching them die right in front of your eyes."

"Wow…I'm at a loss of words. But I do know what it's like to lose family.

"What happened to yours?"

"My mother died giving birth to me so it was my older sister and father left to take care of me. My father had gotten into a horrible rut after my mother died with all the gambling and drinking. He had small jobs but kept losing all of them. So my sister took care of me, at one point he got so desperate for money he whored me out along with my sister and also resorted to stealing food along with money. He taught me some basic skills and my sister taught me as well. Then one day out in the market I as with my father and sister trying to pick out our target. The guards saw us though and we were wanted. My father pushed me out of the way and into a hay stack. But they killed my father and sister on the spot. I watched them I saw them fall. After that I perfected my skills on my own and became the thief I am today."

"I'm sorry for your lost madona; you do know the pain and much more than I do. Have the guards ever been caught?"

"No the guard who killed my family was named Demiscus he was at least 18 at the time. He was awarded for killing thieves. I would love to take him down."

"What if I told you there was a way you could." He smiled

"There is? how?!"

"Simple, I want you to join me and become an assassin."

"You what?" she said shocked.

"That was the 2nd part of your reward for beating me. I will train you to become an assassin; your skills are remarkable and would be a good asset to me. I will help you track him down and you can get your vengeance. Do we have a deal?" he said standing up offering her his hand. She looked up and smiled

"Yes Ezio, I would gladly join your cause" she said taking his hand. "So how are we going to get down from here?"

"We're jumping."

"Wait what?! That fall could kill us!"

"Just follow my lead signora." Ezio walked to the ledge and climbed up the way top. Clara followed close behind him. When she got up there she notice him dive off the roof. She screamed and ran towards the edge; when she looked down, she notice him get out of a pile of hay. He looked up at her and yelled dive off the edge and when you're over half way falling position yourself so you are sort of sitting and land into the hay pile trust me you will be fine!"

Clara looked down and gulped she scooted close to edge. She sighed and jumped off. She did as Ezio told her and she landed into the hay pile perfectly.

"Magnificent Clara, you have learned the first assassin skill. Are you okay?" he said helping her up.

"That was amazing, I never felt so alive" Ezio laughed

"It is quite exhilarating. Come on I want to take you to meet a good friend of mine. So he can fashion you one of these." He said reveling his retractable hidden blade." this will be your best friend when assassinating guards especially when you need to be stealthy."

"Lead the way Maestro" she said bowing Ezio smiled and they started their walk towards Leonardo's workshop.


	4. Training Starts

Sorry for not uploading sooner. the holiday's were busy for me. my cousin was in town for two weeks. that was fun but I also hit a writers block on chapter four but i got over it relatively fast. hope you enjoy chapter four

* * *

Chapter 4

Ezio and Clara walked through the streets idly chatting about Ezio's past escapades and laughing about some of the funnier ones. "So who is this friend of yours?"

"He is a very brilliant man, a scientist, an engineer and an artist. He can be quite distractible at times moving form thing to thing never stopping to focus unless he's fixing my weapons or crafting new ones. He is always non-stop. But he has built many things to assist me. Along with patching me up if I have a nasty run in with a guard or more."

"What has he built for you?"

"Well he has built me my hidden blade, another hidden blade that can poison people along with a gun that is attached to the bottom of my wrist bracer."

"Impressive, does he create these by himself?"

"No I find codex pages for him. These pages consist of writings from an assassin from the high middle ages when the Templars first came into power. He translates them and builds whatever it is."

"Wow." She said stunned that Ezio knew such an amazing person.

"He we are" Ezio announced. Clara looked around the court yard she did admire that he had a nice place. Ezio went over and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer he decided to go in anyway. Clara followed close behind him. "Leonardo?" Ezio called Clara looked around the place and noticed it was covered in papers with odd sketches on them and unfinished canvases with starts of a painting.

"Ah Ezio what are you doing here?" she turned around and noticed a man giving Ezio a slight hug. "What can I do for you my friend? Don't tell me you're injured again? Or you have done something that made the guards be on your tale."

"I'm not in trouble this time. I need you do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"I need another hidden blade fashioned."

"Did you break yours again?" Clara couldn't help but snicker at him asking Ezio all these questions like a mother would a child.

"No I need one for a friend."

"And who is this friend?"

"Come here Clara. She stepped from behind Ezio, and stood by his side. "Leonardo, meet Clara my new Assassin in training. And Clara I would like you to meet Leonardo da Vinci."

"So you're the thief girl Ezio was talking about yesterday. I can't believe you found her so quickly. It's a pleasure to meet you signora."

"Same to you sir."

"Please call me Leo if you would like, unlike Mr. suave over here."

"Hey I was taught to be proper and not call people by shortened names. So could you fashion me one?"

"I suppose so…it will be awhile. Why don't you train your new assassin out in the courtyard, or somewhere else I'm sure you can teach her something."

"Very well then." He said turning around.

"Oh Ezio before you leave I need to talk to you for a second."

"Meet me outside Clara I will only be a few minutes." Clara nodded and went out the front door.

"You actually went through with it…and your training her to be an assassin?!"

"Yes I am, I don't see the problem."

"Ezio I don't want you to drag an innocent person into your escapades to take down the Templars. What would happen if something was to happen to her? She could endanger you or the people associated with you. If she got caught and tortured she would crack easily."

" Look, I know what I am doing, I will train her well you don't give her much credit, she is as fast as me and as skilled, I never met someone like that. "

"I'm only trying to look out for you and her. "

"She WILL be fine…now if you excuse me I going to help train my new apprentice, come get me when you finish the blade." Ezio said slamming the door behind him. Leo just sighed and put his hand to his forehead

"Why are you so stubborn Ezio?" he turned around and uncovered the old codex page and began to fashion it.

Clara was sitting on a bench looking at the sky when she heard the door slam she looked over at Ezio she got up and asked "So what are you going to teach me first?" she noticed Ezio looked really pissed "are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Clara." He smiled though in the back of his mind Leo's words still hung there. "I'm going to teach you how to blend in with a crowed. It's the first and most important skill. It's used for obviously stalking a target or escaping form guards. If done right you can go virtually unnoticed. The key to this is act natural as possible it's hard to explain how to do it. It just takes practice. Follow me." They walked outside the courtyard and Ezio noticed a group of people walking. Okay I'm going to stand in the middle of the square with my back turned. I want you to blend in with that as silent as possible. I know what your footsteps sound like. So be descript if you do it right you cannot be heard. Do you understand?"

" Yes I do."

"Bene, when you see me get to my spot you may start." She smiled and nodded. Ezio nodded back. When Clara saw him stand with his back facing her, she walked right into the crowd. She circled around Ezio a few times before she finally emerged right behind him and as soon as she was about to touch his shoulder he right stepped out of the way and she tripped and fell but she caught herself before she fell face first into the street.

"Not bad for your first try. But be quieter with your footsteps when you emerge out of the group I could hear you very easily. Try again" Clara sighed and went back to the starting position. She went back in the crowd as she circled Ezio she noticed a ledge right behind where he was standing. A brilliant idea struck her. She emerged from the group and started to climb the building on to the ledge. When she got there she calmly backed up to the roof and sprinted off the edge. Ezio was watching for her but couldn't see her he smiled, "Like I said Leonardo has nothing to worry about." All of a sudden he felt someone slam into him from behind. He turned around to see Clara on top of him. "  
Where the hell did you come from?"

"Up there." She said pointing at the ledge.

"Magnifico Clara, I didn't suspect you to be that clever. You are quite impressive."

"Really?! Sorry I mean thank you." she bowed.

"You don't have to be so proper with me. I'm proud of you. You took what I said to heart .you knew it would be challenge form the ground. But you took notice of your surroundings and used them to your advantage, a very good skill to have. You really cease to amaze me."

"Thank you Ezio." She blushed little putting her hair behind her ear.

"Ezio! I finished it." Ezio looked around and saw Leonardo approaching them."

"Bene, come on I want you to feel what it's like to be a true assassin." Clara's eyes lit up and she followed the both of them. When they got to the courtyard Leo brought it outside and gave to Clara. She strapped it on to her wrist and flexed it. The shining silver blade came flying out and glistened in the sun

"this is amazing!" she proclaimed. Ezio's eyes lit up and Leo just glared at him then her.

"I'm glad you like it madona."

"So, Ezio how about you teach your new apprentice how to use it?"

"Va bene, I will go set up the dummies." Clara watched him and smiled

"So Clara, why did you become a thief? If you don't mind me asking, You seem like a clever girl."

"Thank you, well I was raised as a thief. My mom died when I was born and my father resorted to thievery since he kept losing jobs. Along with other things…so thieving is all I know. After my father and sitter got killed I was on my own."

"You got dealt a bad hand didn't you."

"Yeah so did Ezio…"

"He told you about what happened with his family?"

"Yeah, it changed his life I think for the better though."

"It did change his life. He was only seventeen when it happened. His life was stripped of normalcy. Back then he only cared about his family and defending their name along with ladies. Now he is an assassin. He cares about protecting the freedom of every man women and child and, is doing all the dirty work of taking down the Templars. Those who are corrupt he will make them meet their maker by the end of his blade. He is a quite remarkable man. I agree it was for the better in away true. He would not have become the great man he is today but the loss of his father and brothers fueled him, who knows maybe his father would have told him when the time was right and he would have become an assassin but not as amazing as he is now probably."

"Yeah" She smiled looking at Ezio.

"Alright they are all set up, come over here Clara."

"Hey Ezio, do you mind if I watch?"

"No go right ahead." He smiled at Leo. He walked over and took a seat on the bench and looked the two. Thinking to himself "_alright Ezio prove to me this girl is as amazing as you say." _

"first off you're going to do the basic stab it's pretty self exsplanitory. Extend your blade and stab." Ezio demonstrated on the center dummy. Clara went over to the dummy and extended her blade and stabbed it dead center

"Bene, but try using your palm facing down, I find it much easier, like this." He said taking her hand and showing her. She couldn't help but blush a little. Ezio noticed and gave her a slightt smile. "I want you try on your own, and tell me what you think." She nodded and stabed the dummy like Ezio showed her.

"Wow that is much easier." She exclaimed

"Like I said" he smiled "Now try doing it on all thre dummies you can be flashy if you like, show me what you can do." She smiled egarly and summoned her blade and walked over to the dummies. Ezio sat down on the bench next to Leo to watch. Clara closed her eyes and stabed the first dummy in the back then flipped over the first one. Then slid and back handed stabbed the other one. Then turned and stabbed the final one in the middle. Leos jaw dropped in amazement, while Ezio couldn't stop smiling at her "Like I said Leonardo you have nothing to worry about."

Leo just sighed. "I guess you're right. I still don't like it though. " Ezio got up and clapped

"MOLTO BENE CLARA!" He exclaimed as she bowed in return. "I think that's enough for today. Come on Clara I want to show you something."

"What is it?" she questioned

"You will see. I think you will enjoy it. But we have to hurry. We will see you later Leonardo. Thanks again." Ezio and Clara scaled up the building and vanished. Leo just watched and sighed and returned to his house.


End file.
